Stranger In A Small Town
by Anne Cay
Summary: A SmallvilleNash Bridges crossover. When a body is found at the Kent farm the Special Investigations Unit is called in to investigate.


Stranger In A Small Town  
  
After a late night of studying, Clark was sleeping, when a scream brought him wide awake. Sitting up in bed, Clark heard it again. "Mom..." he said, scurrying out of bed.  
Clark found his parents outside, where his father was trying to console his mother. "Martha, what is it?" Jonathan said.  
"Mom?" Clark said, running over, "What's wrong?"  
"Over there," Martha said, her voice shaking, "There's a..." She couldn't finish.  
"Honey, just tell me," Jonathan said.  
"There's a...body," Martha said.  
"What?" Clark said.  
"Where?" Jonathan said.  
"Over by the truck," Martha said.  
"Clark, stay with your mother," Jonathan said, walking towards the truck. He stopped when he saw the body. He crouched beside it and checked for signs of life.  
"Dad...?" Clark called.  
Jonathan stood up and said, "Clark, take your mother inside."  
"But Dad, what...?" Clark started.  
"Inside," Jonathan said, walking back towards them, "I need to call the sheriff."  
"He's dead?" Clark said.  
"As far as I can tell, yes," Jonathan said.  
"I just want to see," Clark said, walking towards it.  
"Clark," Jonathan said, "Don't."  
As Clark reached the body, Jonathan went after him. "Clark,"  
Jonathan said, "Listen, your mother is upset enough, she doesn't need you standing out here beside it. I know it's upsetting, but..."  
"I know him," Clark said.  
"You what?" Jonathan said.  
"It's someone from school," Clark said.  
Jonathan closed his eyes and sighed. "It's a friend of yours?"  
"No, not really," Clark said, "I didn't really talk to him much, but I knew who he was."  
Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder and said, "Come on, son. We need to call the sheriff."  
  
"That has got to be the creepiest thing," Pete said, as Clark and Chloe stood in the office of the Torch.  
"Your Mom, must have been freaked out," Chloe said.  
"She still is," Clark said, "I didn't want to leave and come to school after what happened, but after the sheriff talked to us, my Dad insisted."  
"I can't believe Kyle's dead," Pete said.  
"I just wish I knew how he ended up at the farm," Clark said.  
"Maybe after he was wounded he was delirious and didn't realize where he was," Chloe said, "Or maybe he saw your house and tried to get to it for help."  
"Chloe you're not helping," Clark said.  
"I was just trying to come up with some scenarios," Chloe said.  
"Can we please leave the detective work to the police?" Clark said.  
"You said, your Mom was upset, but you sound pretty freaked yourself," Pete said.  
"Well, a dead body is not something you expect to find in your front yard," Clark said.  
  
When Clark returned from school, he found his father working outside.  
"Hey, Dad," he said, "How's Mom doing? Is she still upset?"  
"No, she's calmed down," Jonathan said, "But it took awhile."  
"I couldn't think about anything else all day," Clark said.  
"You're not the only one," Jonathan said, focusing back on his work.  
Looking down the road, Clark said, "Uh, Dad?"  
"Yes?" Jonathan said, not looking up.  
"We've got company," Clark said.  
Jonathan looked and saw a car driving up to the farm. He and Clark walked towards the two men who got out of the car. Wiping the grease off his hands, Jonathan said, "Can I help you gentlemen?"  
"Mr. Jonathan Kent?" one man said.  
"Yes," Jonathan said.  
One man showed a badge and said, "I'm Captain Nash Bridges with the Special Investigations Unit and this is my partner Lieutenant Joe Dominguez."  
"I didn't realize Smallville had a Special Investigations Unit," Clark said.  
"Oh, we're not from around here," Joe said, "We were called down from San Francisco."  
"Is this your son?" Nash said, as if Clark couldn't speak for himself.  
"Yes," Jonathan said.  
"Clark Kent," Clark said, shaking hands.  
"You've got quite a grip there," Nash said.  
"I'm sorry, did you say what you needed?" Jonathan said.  
"We're here to investigate the circumstances surrounding the body that ended up on your property," Nash said.  
Martha came out of the house saying, "Jonathan, I think we need to..."  
She stopped when she saw the officers.  
"Martha, these are police officers," Jonathan said, "They're conducting the investigation on what happened."  
"Oh, I see," Martha said.  
"Captain Nash Bridges," Nash said, holding out his hand.  
"Martha Kent," she said, taking his hand.  
"Mrs. Kent, it's very nice to meet you," Nash said, but Clark was disturbed by the way he said it.  
"You probably want to look around the area," Jonathan said, "I can show you where the body was found."  
"We will do that," Nash said, "But first I need to ask you some questions."  
"Alright," Jonathan said, "However, I don't think there's much we can tell you."  
"Who was it that found the body?" Nash said.  
"I did," Martha said.  
"That must have been very upsetting for you," Nash said. Clark gave his Dad an exasperated look.  
"Yes, I was very alarmed at first," Martha said.  
"Did anybody see or hear anything out of the ordinary prior to finding the body?" Joe said.  
"Not that I can think of," Jonathan said.  
Looking at Clark, Nash said, "I understand you knew the victim."  
"Yes, we went to high school together," Clark said.  
"How well did you know him?" Nash said.  
"Just casually," Clark said, "We didn't talk much."  
"How often was he here at the farm?" Nash said.  
"He's never been here," Clark said.  
"So, you two weren't friends?" Joe said, "You didn't hang out together?"  
"No, not really," Clark said.  
"Mr. Kent, either you did hang out or you didn't," Nash said.  
Clark paused at Nash's abruptness, before he said, "No, we didn't."  
"Mrs. Kent," Nash said, "Perhaps now would be a good time for you to show me where you found the body."  
"I'll show you," Jonathan said, leading them away.  
"Unbelievable," Clark said.  
"What?" Martha said.  
"Mom," Clark said, "He was flirting with you, right in front of me and Dad!" Clark said.  
"Oh, honey he was not," Martha said, "He's just doing his job."  
"He was working alright," Clark said.  
"Clark that's rude," Martha said, "He seemed like a very nice man."  
"Nice?" Clark said, "Are you and I talking about the same person?"  
"You're letting your imagination run away with you," Martha said.  
"I hope you're right," Clark said.  
  
The next day, Chloe was in the newspaper office and looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Miss Sullivan?" Nash said.  
"Yes?" Chloe said.  
"I'm Captain Nash Bridges, I'm investigating the murder that took place a few days ago," Nash said.  
"Oh, I didn't realize Smallville had special help on this one," Chloe said, noticing how handsome he was.  
"Miss Sullivan..." Nash started.  
"You can call me Chloe," she said.  
"Alright, Chloe, I've read the article you wrote on the case." Nash held up a copy and continued, "It's very informative, you have a great deal of facts in here."  
"I like to do my best," Chloe said.  
"Let me ask you something," Nash said, "How well did you know the victim."  
"Not very well," Chloe said, "He kept to himself a lot."  
"How about Clark Kent?" Nash said, "Do you know him?"  
"Yes, Clark and I are friends," Chloe said, "But why would you want to know that?"  
"The body was found on the Kent farm," Nash said.  
"I hope you're not accusing Clark," Chloe said, "He's the sweetest guy, he would never hurt anybody."  
It was then that Clark entered the office and couldn't believe his eyes. "Mr. Kent," Nash said, standing in the office, "We meet again."  
"What are you doing here?" Clark said.  
"Captain Bridges, read my article about the case and he wanted to ask me some questions," Chloe said.  
"You've certainly done you're research," Nash said, referring to the article.  
"I know there have been five other murders in the San Francisco area that match the method that caused Kyle's death."  
"Five?" Clark said.  
"That's right," Nash said, "Hopefully, we can stop that number from getting any higher."  
Looking at Nash, Chloe said, "Is there anything else you wanted to know? I can show you the archive I used to do research."  
"No, I think you've answered all my questions," Nash said.  
"Are you sure there isn't anything else I can help you with?" Chloe smiled.  
"If I think of anything, I'll let you know," Nash said, returning her smile.  
"Well, I hope I've been helpful," Chloe said.  
"You have," Nash said, "Chloe, you're a very talented journalist."  
"Thank you," Chloe blushed, "Here let me give you my business card. My home number is on the back, just in case. If you need anything just call."  
"I'll do that," Nash said. "Mr. Kent," Nash said, acknowledging Clark as he left.  
"Chloe?" Clark said, "You're on a first name basis with the man?"  
"He's really nice," Chloe said, looking at the spot where he had left.  
"He's gone so you can stop staring," Clark said.  
"Clark, a good cop will investigate from all angles," Chloe said.  
"I don't trust him," Clark said.  
"You almost sound jealous," Chloe said.  
"Of him?" Clark said, "I don't think so."  
"Are you sure?" Chloe said, "A handsome, charming stranger in town, saving the day?"  
"He hasn't saved anybody," Clark said.  
"He will," Chloe said, "You just wait and see."  
  
Pete flagged Clark down in the school hallway. "Clark!"  
"Hey, Pete," Clark said.  
"It's pretty wild what's going on around here," Pete said.  
"You can say that again," Clark said.  
"I'm surprised you even came to school," Pete said, "Considering what happened this morning."  
"What are you talking about?" Clark said.  
"Don't tell me you haven't heard," Pete said.  
"Heard what?" Clark said.  
"There was another attempted murder," Pete said.  
"What?" Clark said, "Here in Smallville?"  
"Yeah," Pete said, "Someone else from Smallville High."  
"Who?" Clark said.  
"Okay, Clark, I don't want you to freak out," Pete said.  
"Pete, who was it?" Clark said.  
"Lana," Pete said. Clark stared at Pete, who said, "She survived, she's in the hospital, but she's in bad shape."  
"You've got to cover for me in class, I have to go," Clark said.  
"Man, we've got that quiz this afternoon," Pete said.  
"I don't care, Lana needs me," Clark said and rushed off.  
  
Clark stood outside, Lana's hospital room watching her. "How could this happen to you?" he quietly said.  
"Clark?" Lex said, from behind him.  
"Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark said.  
"I heard what happened to Lana," Lex said, "I had to come and check on her."  
"They don't even know if she's going to be alright," Clark said.  
"We just have to believe that she will pull through," Lex said.  
"But, Lex look at her," Clark said, "She looks so..." Clark couldn't finish, instead he said, "I never even told her."  
"Told her what?" Lex said, "The way you feel about her?"  
"She just has to be okay," Clark said.  
"Mr. Kent," Nash's voice was beside him. Clark looked away with a frustrated sigh.  
"Captain Bridges, please not now," Clark said.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" Nash said.  
"Lana's welfare is more important to me," Clark said.  
"There's something I'm finding very interesting," Nash said, "Every time a crime happens, I turn around and there you are."  
"Well, unfortunately these things are happening around me," Clark said.  
"I've noticed that," Nash said.  
"Excuse me, Captain Bridges is it?" Lex said, "Are you accusing my friend here of something?"  
"And you are...?" Nash said.  
"Lex Luthor," Lex said, "And I hope you're not accusing Clark, because he wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not that girl in there."  
"That's good to know," Nash said, "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I've been trying to get in touch with you. We need to have a talk."  
"I'm here," Lex said, "Talk."  
"I understand you own the establishment where Miss Lang was found," Nash said.  
"If you mean the Talon then yes," Lex said.  
"She was at work?" Clark said.  
"Apparently whoever it was attacked her while she was out back," Lex said.  
"Captain, why is it you can't find this guy?" Clark said.  
"Trust me, we're working on it," Nash said.  
"Well, while you're working on it one of my best friends could be dying," Clark said, "Maybe if you had done your job a little better she wouldn't be in this danger right now."  
"Clark, take it easy," Lex said, "I'm sure the law is doing the best they can, it's just unfortunate that Lana had to suffer in all of this."  
"Mr. Kent, I'm sorry that you're girlfriend has to be the victim here," Nash said, "But you just seem a little over anxious to me."  
"There you go again," Lex said, "Accusing."  
"On the other hand," Nash said, turning to Lex, "I find it interesting that a man as busy as yourself is spending time waiting in the hospital on business partner."  
"Lana is more than a business partner," Lex said, "She's a friend. Maybe where you come from friendships don't mean much, but here in Smallville they mean a lot."  
"That's a fascinating statement," Nash said.  
"Captain, I don't think I like you too much," Lex said.  
Nash laughed. "At least you're honest. Just to let you know, I'm watching both of you and I'll be touch."  
"You're a long way from home Captain," Lex said, "I wouldn't get too comfortable."  
"My advice for you," Nash said and he left.  
  
Clark arrived home to find his father packing up the truck. "Dad," Clark said.  
"Clark, I heard about Lana," Jonathan said, "I'm sorry."  
"Not as sorry as I am," Clark said. Noticing Jonathan was packing up some belongings, Clark said, "Are you and Mom going somewhere?"  
"I am," Jonathan said.  
"How could you go away at a time like this?" Clark said, "Where are you going?"  
"Son, I can't stay here anymore," Jonathan said, "I have to leave."  
"What are you talking about?" Clark said.  
"I can't live like this," Jonathan said, "I won't stay here where I'm not wanted."  
"Dad, I don't understand what you're talking about," Clark said.  
"Go inside and you might understand," Jonathan said.  
Clark entered the house and there in the kitchen was Martha in the arms of Captain Bridges. "What is going on in here?" Clark demanded.  
"Clark," Martha said, flustered, "You're home early."  
"I've just been to the hospital, visiting with Lana," Clark said, "What are you doing with him?"  
"Nash and I were just having a little fun," Martha said.  
"Don't you mean Captain Bridges? What about Dad?" Clark said, "Do you realize you're literally driving him away."  
"I can't stop him if he wants to go," Martha said.  
"You're talking about breaking up our family for this so called-perfect cop," Clark said.  
"Clark, I asked you not to be rude," Martha said.  
"Son, if you don't mind we're a little busy," Nash said.  
Clark heard the truck start up and he ran outside. "Dad!" Clark called. He reached his side door and said, "Dad, don't do this!"  
"I'm sorry Clark," Jonathan said, "I have to go."  
"No, you don't," Clark said, "This isn't like you to run away. Why don't you stay and fight for her."  
"It won't do any good," Jonathan said, "She's made her choice."  
"Dad, please don't go," Clark pleaded, "I still need you."  
"Son, I love you too," Jonathan said, "For now this is best."  
"Don't let out family break up this way," Clark said, "Not after everything we've been through."  
"I'll be in touch," Jonathan said, "I promise." He started to drive away.  
"Dad!" Clark called as he watched him go, "Dad...wait! Don't go!"  
  
Lex was finishing up some paperwork, when Clark entered the room.  
"Clark, you look terrible," Lex said, standing up, "Are you alright?"  
"Everything is falling apart," Clark said.  
"Is it Lana?" Lex said, "Is she worse?"  
"No, but she's only part of the problem," Clark said, "It's this Captain Bridges, he has to be stopped."  
"What has supercop done now?" Lex said.  
"He has taken the affections of my mother away from my father!" Clark said.  
"What?" Lex said.  
"My father left us because of him," Clark said, "He's gone and I don't know if he's ever coming back. I swear if I see that Bridges cop again I don't know what I might do."  
"I know Clark," Lex said, "He's been breathing down my neck too."  
"Lex we have to do something," Clark said, "It's like he's put some sort of spell over this town."  
"I suppose the Captain could have an unfortunate accident," Lex said.  
"If you did that the whole San Francisco police force would probably show up here," Clark said.  
"Talking about my home town," Nash said as he entered the room, "That's nice. Oh and gentlemen, I don't have accidents."  
"Maybe you should have one right now," Clark said, ready to swing at him.  
Lex quickly moved in between them and said, "Clark, that won't do any good."  
"He's right you know," Nash said.  
"Captain, what is you want?" Lex said.  
"I thought you might like to know," Nash said, "I've figured it out. I know who the culprit committing these crimes is. And I'm here to make the arrest."  
"Captain, I think I've told you, you have no cause to arrest me for anything," Lex said.  
"I'm not here for you," Lex said, "Clark Kent, I'm placing you under arrest."  
"What?" Clark said.  
As Nash handcuffed him, Clark said, "Wait, you can't do this."  
"I have proof and I can," Nash said.  
"What exactly are you charging Clark with?" Lex said.  
"Six counts of murder and the attempted murder of Lana Lang," Nash said.  
"This is absurd," Lex said.  
"No, this is an arrest," Nash said.  
"But I didn't do anything!" Clark said.  
"Clark, don't fight him, you'll only make it worse for yourself," Lex said.  
"Come on superboy," Nash said, leading him away.  
"Lex, find my Dad," Clark said.  
"I'll do my best to get you out of this," Lex said.  
  
"Clark?" Clark looked up from his jail cell.  
"Dad?" Clark said, walking towards his father.  
"Lex contacted me and told me what happened to you," Jonathan said.  
"Dad, I didn't do this," Clark said, "I would never, ever hurt Lana!"  
"I know, son," Jonathan said, "We're going to get you out of this. You're innocent and we're going to prove it."  
"I could break out and help you prove it," Clark said.  
"No, if they somehow caught you, you would be in worse trouble," Jonathan said.  
"I can't stay here," Clark said, "Lana is in the hospital and the real killer is still out there!"  
"We are doing everything we can," Jonathan said.  
"By we do you mean you and Mom?" Clark said.  
"I don't want you to worry about your mother and me right now," Jonathan said, "Just concentrate on thinking of anything that could clear your name."  
"Dad, I'm really scared," Clark said.  
"I know, son," Jonathan said, "Don't you worry. I'm not going to let them do this to you."  
  
Lex stood in Lana's hospital room, talking to her as she still lay unconscious. "Things have just spun out of control. You shouldn't have had to suffer like this. The cops think Clark is responsible for all of this. As if he could ever hurt you. He loves you, even I can see that. If you woke up you could tell the police that Clark is innocent. You could tell them who really did attack you. But I can't have that. If that happened you would ruin everything for me. You were never supposed to get hurt, but you were getting too close to the truth. I didn't want to hurt you but I had to stop you somehow. I never thought they would arrest Clark. I can't confess, but maybe I can get him a reduced sentence. He'd only be in jail for a few years. As for you, I'm sorry Lana, but I'm afraid you won't wake up."  
He grabbed a pillow, moved towards her. "Hold it right there, Bubba," Nash said, from behind him.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to drop the pillow and put your hands behind your head," Joe said.  
As Joe cuffed him, Lex said, "You have nothing on me."  
"They say confession is good for the soul," Nash said. He held up a mini tape recorder. "In your case it's just good for us."  
  
Clark was becoming more depressed and hopeless by the minute. "Maybe I should just give in and face the fact that things will never be the same," he said to himself, "How did things get to be such a mess?"  
Nash entered the jail and walked up to Clark's cell. "You couldn't make my life any worse," Clark said, "So give it your best shot."  
Nash unlocked the door and said, "You're free to go."  
"That's really cruel if your joking," Clark said.  
"All the charges against you have been dropped, we caught the real killer," Nash said.  
"But you thought that was me," Clark said.  
"No, I was just smoking out the real guy," Nash said.  
"You mean to tell me that you put me through all of this for nothing?" Clark said.  
"I'm sorry, but I knew if I arrested you, I could get the proof I needed on Lex," Nash said.  
"Lex Luthor?" Clark said.  
Joe was leading a handcuffed Lex in. "I'm sorry, Clark," Lex said, when he saw him, "I never thought they would arrest you."  
"You did this?" Clark said, walking out of the jail cell.  
"I'm not proud of it," Lex said, "But those people were asking for it."  
Clark swung at Lex and punched him. Lex fell to the ground and Clark said, "You were supposed to be my friend. Not only did you break up my family and almost ruin the rest of my life, but how could you do that to Lana. You almost killed her!"  
"Easy," Nash said, "I think you better leave before I change my mind."  
  
"I can't believe it was Lex, but at least he's off the streets," Pete said.  
"But my life is still messed up," Clark said, "My Dad is still gone and my so-called friend turns out to be a psychopathic murderer."  
"Don't waste your time worrying about Lex," Pete said, "And I'm sure you're parents will patch things up now that the Special Investigations Unit has left Smallville."  
"Finally," Clark said, "Listen, I need to go and see Lana. Maybe she'll wake up, you never know."  
"You're going to the hospital?" Pete said.  
"Yeah," Clark said, "I need to see her."  
"Clark," Pete said, "Uh...didn't someone call you?  
"What are you talking about?" Clark said.  
"You don't know?" Pete said, "Lana didn't make it."  
"Pete..." Clark said, "Come on, that's not true."  
"Clark, I'm sorry, man," Pete said, "It happened last night."  
"No," Clark said, unable to hold back a few tears, "No, not Lana."  
"Clark? Clark...?" Clark opened his eyes to see his father standing beside his bed. "Clark are you alright?" Jonathan said.  
Clark sat up in bed, "Dad?"  
"You looked like you were having a bad dream," Jonathan said, "You were crying in your sleep."  
Closing his eyes, Clark said, "It was all a dream." Then looking at his father he said, "You're not leaving?"  
"For where?" Jonathan said, "Clark, I'm not going anywhere."  
"You and Mom were still together?" Clark said.  
"I know you heard us arguing last night," Jonathan said, "But everything's okay, I can never stay mad at your mother for very long. Is that what you were dreaming about? I'm sorry if our argument caused a nightmare. However, son do you have any idea what time it is?"  
"Am I late?" Clark said.  
"If you're talking about the fact that school started an hour ago, then yes you're late," Jonathan said, "I was surprised to find you still sleeping."  
"Lana," Clark suddenly said, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes.  
"I'm sure she was on time," Jonathan said. Before he left he said, "Get to school."  
"Dad?" Clark called him back.  
"Yeah," Jonathan said.  
"I just want you to know I love you," Clark said.  
Jonathan smiled and said, "I love you too, now get to school."  
"I'm going," Clark said.  
  
Clark noticed the teacher's back was too the classroom as he arrived at school. He quietly made his way to his seat, trying to get in unnoticed. "Mr. Kent," she said, before Clark could sit down, "How nice of you to make time for us."  
"Sorry," Clark said, as he sat down.  
Even though it had only been a dream, he was relived to see that Lana was okay, as she sat to his right. He looked over and smiled at her and she smiled back before focusing back on her work.  
Pete leaned forward from behind him and whispered, "Smooth entrance."  
"I try," Clark said.  
"Problems with the alarm clock?" Pete said.  
"Something like that," Clark said. It was then that they noticed the teacher was standing beside them.  
"Hi," Pete smiled at her sitting back down in his seat.  
"We're on page 72," she said, to Clark.  
"Thank you," Clark said, a little embarrassed.  
He looked over at Lana who was trying not to laugh. Clark smiled at her again before concentrating on his work.


End file.
